pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Start To Remember
A Start To Remember is the first episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero wakes up, a boy looking like the main protagonist of Pokemon White. He gets up, putting on his favorite hat and clothes, and notices something in front of his window, highlighted by the sunlight. A blue box with a green ribbon is on his desk, with a note from Professor Juniper. The note reads: 'Hey! Zero, as a present for your thirteenth birthday, I've brought you a selection of Pokemon! Or... I would've. But your friends already took some, so I'm afraid there's only one left! Sorry!' Zero: Of course... Of frikin course. Zero unwraps the box, and inside is a Poke Ball with a small red emblem on it. He activate the Poke Ball, and a small Tepig comes out. Tepig yawns, and looks at Zero with wide eyes. Tepig: Are you my new twainer? Zero smiles as he listens to Tepig. Zero: Yup. I'm your new trainer! Tepig: Yay! Yay! New twainer! Tepig dances around the room as Bianca and Cheren walk in. Bianca: Hey, Zero, wanna battle us? Zero: Oh, uh, sure. Tepig, get ready! Tepig: I was born weady! Bianca: Wait, don't you wanna give it a nickname? Zero: Oh uh... Baconator! His two friends stare at him, and then Bianca sends out her Snivy. Bianca: Go Leif, show them your power! Leif: Come Tepig, I will beat you once again! Baconator: The name's Baconator! And I will destroy you! Bianca: Tackle! Zero: Just keep using Tackle! After a raging war of Tackle attacks, Leif finally falls unconscious. Baconator: Aha! I win! Bianca: Aw... Okay, return! Leif becomes a beam of red energy, and flies into his Poke Ball. Cheren takes Bianca's place, smiling. Cheren: Are you ready to face the power of Razor? Zero: You bet! Baconator, show them what's what! Cheren: Razor, show them the meaning of strategy! Razor, Cheren's Oshawott, stands ready to battle. Baconator takes position a few feet in front of him, and they smile at each other. Razor: Come Baconator! Let us have a match of friendship! Baconator: Yeah, wet's have some fun! Cheren: Razor, use Tail Whip in rapid succession! Razor unleashes a flurry of tail whips that lower Baconator's Defense. Zero: Baconator, don't let up with your Tackle attack! Baconator unleashes a rapid series of Tackles, which is able to take out Razor. Cheren recalls Razor, and all three of the friends shake hands. Zero: Good match, you two. Cheren: Yeah, you did great as well. Bianca: So amazing! They both leave, and Zero walks outside, heading towards the Professor's laboratory. Once inside, she hands him 5 Poke Balls, saying that the others have already left and should be waiting at Route 1. Zero launches out of the laboratory, and meets up with them right before Route 1. Bianca: Ready!? Zero: Yeah! Our first steps into the wild! All 3 step onto Route 1 at the same time, grinning from ear to ear. Bianca and Cheren dart off into the grass to catch a Pokemon, Zero following their lead. Bianca: Let's see... I've got to weaken the Pokemon... Cheren: And Status Conditions help a lot! Zero: And then you chuck the Poke Ball! Bianca, Cheren, and Zero: EASY AS THAT! They all burst out laughing. They'd been reciting how Professor Juniper had taught them how to catch a Pokemon three years ago. They soon stop laughing and resume looking for Pokemon. As Zero is looking, a Lillipup jumps at him. Lillipup: Oh, oh, oh! A person! A person! It continues to yip and bark. Its tail wagging fiercely, it tries to play with Zero. Lillipup: Play with me please! Zero: Alright. Let's play... Fetch the Poke Ball! Lillipup: Oh, oh, oh! That sounds fun! Zero: It is! I'm gonna throw this Poke Ball, and you go and pick it up and bring it back, alright? Lillipup: Yaaaaay! Zero throws a Poke Ball a few feet away, and Lillipup goes to retrieve it. As it picks he up in his mouth, the Poke Ball sucks him in, and shakes three times before letting loose a few stars. Zero: I caught a Lillipup! Now what to name him... Lillipup jumps out, grabs the Poke Ball again, and brings it back. Lillipup: Name me Frederick! Zero: Er... Why? Lillipup: It sounds like an awesome name! Zero: Well... Frederick it is! Baconator: I didn't even have to fight him! Frederick: Now, let's go on an adventure new friends! Baconator: You're fwull of energy, aren't you? Frederick: Yup!!! Zero: Alright, come on guys, let's get a move on... The two Pokemon follow, with Frederick talking to Baconator the entire time. Frederick: I've never had friends before! This is so cool! Is Zero your trainer too? When did you two meet? Are you listening to me? Do you like pie? Oh, have you ever played Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna!? Baconator: Yes he is my twainer, we met like twenty minutes ago, I am listening to you, I hate pie, and no, I have NOT played Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna. I wish I had.. Frederick: Oh, that is so cool! Zero meets up with Bianca and Cheren just ahead, and they begin talking about what they caught. Behind them, a Patrat pushes Frederick to the ground. Frederick: Ow, that wasn't very nice! Patrat: Well neither is your annoying mouth! Baconator: Hey, calm down mweanie! Patrat: Oh, you wanna mess with m- Frederick suddenly tackles Patrat into a tree, and he collapses unconscious. Frederick: Don't mess with my friends jerk! Baconator: Whoa... Not bad bwo!. Frederick grins, and a small blue aura plays over him as he levels up. Zero, Bianca, and Cheren all walk into the next town. They quickly rush to the Pokemon Center, and heal their Pokemon. Yet another thing learned from Professor Juniper. The Accumula Town Nurse Joy easily heals them, and they walk outside, chatting to each other as they notice a huge crowd gathered in the plaza. They walk over there, and hear the ending of a strange man's speech. Man: My name is Ghetsis. I represent Team Plasma. Today, I'm here to talk about Pokemon Liberation... Pokemon should not have to be kept in the confines of a Poke Ball. Many people believe we are partners... BUT WE ARE NOT! The crowd gasps and begins to whisper as Ghetsis continues. Ghetsis: We use Pokemon like tools for battle! We tell ourselves we are partners, so we do not feel bad about this! Baconator: Hey, that's a wie! I love my twainer! A thirteen-year-old boy with green hair looks over, but looks back at Ghetsis soon enough. Ghetsis: You must understand, Pokemon must be released and liberated! We cannot keep using them like the tools we have been! We can only be equals by doing this! Consider this, and heed my words... Ghetsis leaves, with a group of Team Plasma grunts. The plaza quickly disperses, and the boy with the green hair from earlier approaches Zero. Boy: Your Pokemon... It said that it enjoys your company? That's impossible. I believe you have been torturing your Pokemon to say that. Zero: Excuse me? Baconator and Frederick enjoy my company! Frederick: Yeah, you prick! Baconator: Get out of here before I woast you like a hotdawg! Boy: My name is N. I can hear your Pokemon speak! Zero: Yeah, well I can hear them too 'N!' And my Pokemon don't exactly enjoy you being here! N: You are wrong! You have tortured them! I will show you, through the power of my Purrloin! N sends out a Purrloin, while Frederick jumps up. Frederick: I got this! Zero: Stay safe, he's a higher level than you! N: Scratch! Zero: Tackle! They use their attacks, both taking moderate damage. But Frederick seems to take a little more, being 3 levels lower. Zero: Ungh... Frederick, please be careful... Frederick: I-I'm fine! They unleash their attacks again, but this time Frederick hits much harder, landing a critical hit. Zero: Nice! Frederick: Ungh... Zero: You can do it! They use their attacks again, and Frederick falls to 3 HP, while Purrloin goes down for the count. Zero: Frederick, come back to me! N: Impossible... Return, Purrloin! Purrloin is retrieved by N, and Frederick gets 3 pulsating blue auras around him as he levels up to Level 7. N: As long as Pokemon are confined in these Poke Balls, they will always be inferior! I will free these Pokemon, for they are my friends! I must change this world! N leaves, and Cheren stares open-mouthed. Cheren: Your level 4 Lillipup... Beat a Level 7 Purrloin! Zero: I know... Now, I gotta take these guys back to the Pokemon Center! As Zero walks to the Pokemon Center, a limping Lillipup and Tepig beside him, the episode ends. Category:Episodes